Batman (Richard Grayson)
Batman '(real name Richard "Dick" Grayson, born December 1st, 1996) was one of the founding members of the original Team and is the current holder of the cowl after the original Batman (Bruce Wayne) went missing along with the Justice League and the Team after the Watchtower was attacked by an unknown foe. 'Personality 'History' Richard Left the Team following the defeat of the Reach over the guilt of losing his friend and teammate Wally West (the first Kid Flash). During this time he spent a year as a solo hero in Bludhaven before suddenly abandoning his hero career for a job as a junior executive at Wayne Tech. Richard was content with his current postion in life and had made great changes to the world, including helping make the new eco-friendly power plant that is being built near Happy Harbor a possiblity. However this peaceful existance did not last.He recieved a call from Alfred Pennyworth informing him of a message from Batman carrying the title "Bluejay". Richard rushed over as fast and after hearing the message and learning of the attack on the Watchtower and Batman's contingency plan (to train a new Team of heroes to take to place of the League) he took up the cowl and became the new Batman. 'Physical Description' 'Powers and Abilities' Powers Batman possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the original Dark Knight himself. As Robin he was also the Team's strategist, intellect, and most importantly, their hacker. Due to these skills, He was considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Team. Abilities Though Batman technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. *'Conditioning:' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, he has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. **'Speed:' Batman is shown to be able to run at above average speed for a human of his age. **'Endurance:' Batman endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. **'Agility:' Batman has proven to be at the peak of human agility. **'Strength:' Batman’s physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary adult due to the conditioning he received from under the original Batman’s tutorage. At just thirteen he was able to punch a depression into a wall, with no apparent injury. *'Movement:' **'Master martial artist:' Batman can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. **'Master acrobat:' He has proven to be able to perform complex aerial manoeuvres. Even at thirteen his acrobatic skills were so advanced, that Miss Martian was forced to use her Telekenetic abilities in order to keep up with him, while he was suffering from an apparent flu. **'Master of stealth:' Batman is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. **'Escape artistry:' He is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. **'Marksmanship:' Batman is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Arsenal and Red Arrow. He uses his batarangs and rarely misses his target. *'Mental:' **'Detective skills:' Batman has shown astute deductive reasoning. **'Master hacker and computer technician:' He has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. Even at thirteen he was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. **'Strategic planning:' He is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situations and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. **'Multilingualism:' ''In addition to English, Nightwing has displayed the ability to understand at least French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese. **'Mathematics:''' He was a mathlete honouree, indicating that his mathematical skill is advanced for his age. Category:Hero Category:Batman Category:Robin Category:Nightwing Category:Male